When I'm With You
by FlowHana93
Summary: Keduanya memiliki cerita yang sama. Tapi ada yang membuatnya berbeda. Yuta yang memutuskan. Dan Ten yang diputuskan. Takdir membawa mereka ke negeri seberang untuk bertemu. A side story of This Love. NCT YUTA x TEN [YUTEN]. Mind to RnR?


Pertama kalinya Ten menginjakkan kaki di negeri sakura membuat lelaki berparas manis itu tak bisa menahan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya. Semilir angin musim dingin menerpa wajahnya, membuat ujung rambut hitamnya yang tak tertutup topi rajut buatan neneknya bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah angin.

Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya, menyeret koper masing-masing yang penuh sesak barang-barang mereka. Ten alih-alih menatap pintu keluar, menyaksikan gumpalan-gumpalan salju yang berdiam diri di atas tanah. Musim semi semakin dekat tetapi mengapa di sini saljunya masih tebal? Ten mengedikkan bahunya tidak tahu.

Ia memfokuskan diri pada taksi yang berhenti di depannya, lalu dari balik kaca keluarlah kepala seorang pria tengah baya yang menatapnya. Pria itu mengatakan segelintir kalimat kepadanya. Ten sedikit-sedikit tahu pria itu mengatakan Anda, kemana, dan tumpangan.

Ya, Ten nekat pergi ke Jepang walaupun ia belum begitu mengerti dengan bahasa negeri matahari terbit itu. Tapi demi cita-citanya, Ten akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan di sini.

" _Ano_ , apa kau bisa mengantarku ke alamat ini?" Bahasa Jepangnya masih kacau balau. Tapi sang supir sepertinya mengerti ketika Ten menyerahkan secarik kertas yang tertulis huruf latin di dalamnya. Pria itu mengangguk setelah membacanya, lalu mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang Ten kira artinya menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke jok belakang.

Ten membuka pintu taksi, dan mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi berbahan kulit itu. Setelahnya mereka meninggalkan bandara, menuju jalanan Tokyo yang lengang karena salju.

Di perjalanan Ten tak berhenti memandangi bangunan-bangunan tinggi di samping kanan kiri jalan. Matanya memancarkan kekaguman akan berbagai macam bentuk gedung-gedung yang memadati kota Tokyo. Sungguh indah. Ten jadi tak sabar untuk belajar arsitektur di sini. Ten menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum simpul. Akhirnya dia bisa mewujudkan salah satu impiannya untuk belajar di sini.

.

.

.

 **A Side Story of This Love**

 **When I'm With You**

 **Main pair : YUTA x TEN**

 **Slight Yuta x Taeyong; Jaehyun x Ten (dikit doang)**

 **NCT punya SM, Tuhan YME dan orang tua mereka, kami cuma pinjam nama mereka**

 **Warning! Typo(s), BL, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

Hari pertama di kampusnya menjadi kesan yang istimewa bagi Ten. Masa orientasi menjadi mahasiswa baru merupakan hal yang tidak sulit, juga tidak mudah. Tiga hari penuh Ten beserta teman-teman barunya diperkenalkan pada sistem belajar mengajar di universitasnya. Mengenal lingkungan sekolahnya dan orang-orang yang ada di sana.

Ten masih sangat ingat saat hari ketiga dimana para senior yang mengawal mereka membuat sebuah acara yang unik. "Karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum kalian benar-benar menjadi mahasiswa, kalian harus memberikan bunga ini kepada salah satu senior kalian di sekitar kampus, dan kami tidak termasuk. Lalu perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Ini adalah salah satu cara untuk mengenalkan diri kalian terhadap seluruh warga di universitas ini." katanya.

Ten mengerutkan alisnya mendengar penuturan seniornya itu. Benar-benar aneh baginya yang selama ini tinggal di Seoul dan Bangkok, selama ia sekolah di kedua ibukota berbeda negara itu tak pernah ada yang seperti ini. Tapi Ten tetap menerima sebatang bunga berwarna biru yang dibagikan untuk setiap anak. Ia bersiap-siap dan melirik sekitar, berusaha mencari sosok senior –siapapun itu– agar ia bisa cepat-cepat pulang ke _flat_ nya.

"Dan tidak boleh memberikan bunga kepada orang yang sama. Satu orang satu. Tenang saja, banyak yang masih tetap di kampus jadi kalian tak mungkin tak dapat satu senior."

Tapi sepertinya di dekat mereka tidak ada satupun mahasiswa yang berkeliaran. Ini pasti sudah direncanakan, batin Ten. Pasti mereka bersembunyi.

Lalu mulailah mereka menyusuri area kampus. Menyortir berbagai macam tempat yang sudah mereka lalui selama dua hari terakhir, mencari-cari sosok angkatan atas yang ada di sana. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai menyelesaikan 'misi', memberikan kenang-kenangan pada para senior. Sementara Ten selalu keduluan ketika menemui kakak kelas yang sedang nganggur menanti mereka. Berhasil membuat ia kesal setengah mati. Ya Tuhan, kapan ini berakhir?

Ia berjalan menyortir seluruh ruangan, sampai ia tiba di ruang kosong penuh barang-barang berdebu di dalamnya. Gudang. Namun Ten tak bisa menghentikan rasa terkejutnya ketika ada seseorang yang berada di dalam sana. Apa ia tak salah lihat orang itu bermain bola di dalam gudang?

"Eum… Permisi, _senpai_?" Laki-laki itu menghentikan permainannya, lalu kepalanya menoleh ke arah Ten. " _Ha'i_?"

Sesaat Ten tak sanggup bernapas melihat parasnya. Tampan.

" _Ano_ , perkenalkan namaku Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Biasa dipanggil Ten. Aku dari Thailand, tapi aku juga sudah beberapa tahun ini tinggal di Korea. Aku mahasiswa baru jurusan arsitektur. Ini bunga untukmu, _senpai_." Ten menyodorkan bunga itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat cupu di hadapan laki-laki itu.

"Korea, ya?" Sosok itu menerima pemberiannya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aku Nakamoto Yuta. Panggil saja Yuta. Aku dari Osaka. Aku ada di jurusan seni musik, kalau kau mau tahu."

Nakamoto Yuta? Sepertinya tadi anak perempuan banyak yang membicarakannya. Tapi Ten lebih terkejut mendengar seniornya itu menjawab dalam bahasa Korea. " _Sunbae_ bisa berbahasa Korea?" Ia kontan bertanya dalam bahasa Korea. Memastikan ia tak salah dengar.

"Haha. Ya, aku pernah tinggal di sana untuk beberapa waktu." Nakamoto Yuta tertawa ringan. "Tapi itu tidak lama, hanya untuk syuting saja."

"Hm? _Sunbae_ seorang artis?" Yuta hanya tersenyum. Ten menganggapnya iya. "Pantas saja banyak yang mencarimu, _sunbae_. Tapi aku tak menyangka bertemu denganmu."

"Wah, benarkah? Kalau begitu kau beruntung sudah menemukanku di sini." Lalu Yuta melangkah menuju ke tempat Ten berdiri. Kembali menyodorkan bunga yang tadi Ten berikan. "Untukmu saja. Mungkin untuk kenang-kenangan?" Yuta memperhatikan Ten yang terpaku. Tingkahnya jadi sangat lucu. "Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu."

"Ah! Terima kasih, _sunbae_! Mohon bantuannya untuk kedepannya!" Ten membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam walau lelaki Nakamoto itu terus melangkah di depannya. Yuta membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan, lalu menghilang di belokan lorong. Ten terus menatap ke arah menghilangnya sosok seniornya itu, lalu dilihatnya bunga yang ada di genggamannya.

Benarkah ia beruntung telah bertemu dengannya?

.

.

.

Berminggu-minggu kemudian Ten sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri di sana. Suasana tenang dan orang-orang yang hangat membuatnya nyaman berada di sana tanpa harus menghawatirkan tentang dirinya yang merupakan orang asing. Tetangganya pun sangat membantu jika Ten kesulitan terhadap bahasa yang baru digandrunginya selama beberapa bulan itu.

Musim sakura yang berterbangan dapat dilaluinya dengan mudah. Seiring dengan masa awal bersekolah di Tokyo. Ten tidak kesulitan untuk mendapatkan teman-teman baru, apalagi dirinya dikenal sangat supel ketika masa SMA-nya dulu.

Bahkan yang tidak diduga-duga adalah ketika dirinya sering bertemu dengan seorang Nakamoto Yuta yang sangat digandrungi di diragukan lagi ketika tiap pagi ia bertemu dengannya, pasti ada beberapa perempuan yang mengekor di belakangnya. Tapi, mereka kan berbeda jurusan?

Rasanya tak ada hari ketika ia tak bertemu Yuta. Ada saja waktu untuk ia bertemu dengannya. Pagi. Siang. Malam. Tapi Ten tak pernah bosan untuk sekadar bersapa dan membungkukkan badannya.

Sampai akhirnya tiba musim panas dimana universitasnya membuat _summer camp_ kecil-kecilan. Mahasiswa tahun pertama wajib datang, membuat Ten mengeluh karena musim panas saat itu sangat tidak bersahabat. Saat siang hari tidak ada yang namanya basah tanpa keringat. Ten bahkan dalam sehari dapat menghabiskan empat kaus tipis karena suhunya yang begitu ekstrim.

Ah, omong-omong tentang keringat kenapa ia mengingat seseorang di Korea sana? Ten tersenyum tipis mengingat orang itu gampang sekali berkeringat, apalagi ketika bermain basket. Sampai ia harus mengelap kulit putih orang itu karena orang itu sedikit tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya.

Ia jadi rindu padanya. Apalagi dengan sikapnya yang terkenal _gentleman_ itu.

Ten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus meninggalkan kenangannya itu karena kalau diingat-ingat ceritanya akan semakin menyedihkan.

Atensinya kembali pada tenda berukuran sedang yang ada di depannya. Mengingat tenda itu akan didiami empat orang termasuk dirinya, dan Nakamoto Yuta. Ya, mahasiswa tahun kedua juga wajib ikut, seperti tradisi yang sudah diterapkan dari tahun ke tahun. Dan satu kelompok wajib ada mahasiswa tahun pertama dan kedua di dalamnya. Apakah ini suatu kebetulan bisa sekelompok dengan _sunbae_ -nya itu?

"Hai, Ten. Jangan melamun saja. Ayo, masuk." Ten tersadar begitu lelaki yang baru saja dilamunkan itu memanggil namanya. Ten mengangguk kaku, lalu masuk dan meletakkan ranselnya di pojok. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa, keadaan jadi terasa sedikit canggung.

"Aaah. Sampai kapan harus menunggu peluit? Aku bosan menunggu di sini." keluh Yuta sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Ten yang duduk seperti anak ayam yang kebingungan. "Apakah _senpai_ sudah lama tiba di sini?" tanya Ten.

"Sekitar dua puluh menit. Menurutmu lama tidak?"

"Lu-lumayan, _senpai_. Tapi, kenapa _senpai_ tidak keluar dan bersama dengan yang lain?"

"Karena kalau aku keluar akan terasa makin panas. Ya, aku tahu aku memang tampan. Jadi, perempuan-perempuan itu pasti akan mengerubungiku layaknya semut yang menginginkan gula. Membuat suhu di sekitarku meningkat drastis." jawab Yuta. Nada suaranya terdengar kesal alih-alih bangga. Sementara itu Ten _sweatdrop._ Merasa aneh dengan perumpamaan yang Yuta katakan.

Ternyata dia sedikit narsis, pikir Ten.

Ten hanya tersenyum geli. Sampai peluit tanda berkumpul memecah keheningan di tenda mereka. Ten dan Yuta pun keluar dan berkumpul di lapangan. Berbaris di kelompok masing-masing dan mendengar arahan dari si ketua acara. Sore hari itu dihabiskan untuk bermain berbagai macam _game_ , mulai dari futsal, basket, voli, bahkan permainan menemukan barang pun diadakan.

Puncak acara dua hari satu malam itu adalah acara api unggun dan perayaan _tanabata_. Malam ini.

Setelah semua permainan melelahkan itu mereka berkumpul di sekitar api unggun. Ten yang duduk di sebelah Yuta yang berada di barisan belakang hanya memandangi bara api tanpa berucap satu patah kata pun. Yuta yang melihat adik kelasnya diam saja langsung membuka mulut. "Setelah ini akan ada perayaan _tanabata_. Kau tahu apa itu _tanabata_?"

Ten menggeleng pelan. "Apa itu, _senpai_?"

Yuta menyeringai kecil melihat Ten menunjukkan raut muka penasaran. Sepertinya ia suka ketika adik kelasnya itu bertanya sesuatu dengan wajah polosnya. "Itu adalah perayaan di mana kau menggantungkan harapan pada secuil kertas yang dikaitkan ke pohon bambu." Yuta tersenyum geli melihat dahi Ten mengerut. "Kau boleh menuliskan harapan apapun pada sepotong kertas, lalu kertas itu akan diikat ke pohon bambu. Sering lho yang harapannya sudah terkabul karena festival ini."

"Benarkah?" Ten mengerjapkan matanya. Ia jadi penasaran. Karena ini pertama kalinya Ten tahu tentang hal itu dan kalimat Yuta yang menyatakan bahwa festival ini bisa mengabulkan harapannya.

Lalu mereka melihat pohon bambu berukuran besar yang diletakkan di pinggir lapangan. Orang-orang sudah mulai mengerubungi area itu dan menggantungkan kertas warna-warni yang sudah diberi tulisan.

"Ayo. Kau pasti tidak sabar menuliskannya juga, kan?" Tanpa menunggu Ten menjawab pertanyaannya, Yuta sudah menarik lengan Ten mendekati kerumunan. Mereka mengambil kertas yang sudah disediakan. Namun Ten bingung dengan permohonan yang akan ia tulis karena di kepalanya terlalu banyak permintaan agar bisa cukup memenuhi lebar kertas yang tergolong kecil itu.

Ten menengok _senpai_ -nya yang mulai menggerakkan pena. Tertarik untuk melirik kalimat-kalimat yang ditulis Yuta. Tapi Ten terkejut melihatnya. " _Senpai_ , kenapa _hangul_?" Dan lagi ketika membacanya Ten mengernyitkan dahi. "Siapa itu Taeyong? Teman _senpai_ di Korea?"

"Ya ampun, Ten! Jangan mengintip! Kalau begini harapanku mungkin tidak akan terkabul!" Yuta mengerang frustasi, tangan kirinya mulai menutupi kertasnya dari jarak pandang Ten. Yuta menyembunyikan senyum gelinya melihat Ten panik mendadak. Diam-diam ia ingin mengerjai Ten sedikit.

Sementara Ten jadi merasa bersalah, benarkah apa yang dikatakan Yuta?

"Ma-maaf, _senpai_." Ten menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Takut jika Yuta marah padanya. Jadilah ia menghindar sedikit dari Yuta. Lalu menulis harapannya sendiri di tempat yang tidak begitu ramai. Harapan yang Ten tahu kemungkinan besar tidak akan terwujud.

 _Semoga Jaehyun mau memaafkanku. Semoga ia mau menerimaku kembali begitu aku pulang ke sana._

 _Dewa, tolong buat dia jatuh cinta lagi padaku._

Ten memandangi kertasnya dalam-dalam. Menatapnya lama. Sangat berharap permohonannya benar-benar dikabulkan. Karena demi Dewa, dia benar-benar sulit untuk melupakannya. Hatinya pasti selalu tertuju untuk pemuda itu. Masih setengah mencintainya walaupun sekarang mereka berpisah.

Ten segera menggantungkan kertas itu dengan sepucuk tali. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada Yuta yang sudah ada di sebelahnya. "Yang tadi itu cuma bercanda, Ten. Jangan diambil serius hahaha. Lagipula yang beginian kan berdasarkan keberuntungan." Ten merasakan rambutnya diusap-usap. Rasanya hangat. Entah kenapa dia suka.

"Dan tentang nama yang tadi aku tulis–" Yuta mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ten, memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar mereka. "dia seseorang yang kusukai dulu."

Ten terkejut. Ia balik memandang Yuta yang menatapnya aneh. Tatapan yang Yuta berikan terasa berbeda. Tak seperti pandangannya yang dulu.

"Maksudmu mantan kekasih? Dengan orang Korea?" tanya Ten. Yuta yang tahu arah perbincangan mereka makin pribadi segera mengaitkan tangannya dengan Ten. Lalu menggiringnya ke tempat yang tak terlalu ramai. Mereka berlindung di bawah pohon sakura yang sudah tak berbunga.

Mereka akhirnya duduk di rerumputan hijau. Memandang orang-orang yang masih berkumpul di sekitar pohon _tanabata_ maupun api unggun.

"Dulu aku sangat menyukainya. Dari pertemuan kami yang didasari pekerjaan kami akhirnya merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama." Yuta mengambil jeda sembari memandang bintang-bintang di langit. "Hubungan kami awalnya berjalan lancar. Kami bahkan sempat berkencan di tengah-tengah jadwal syuting untuk video klip pertamaku. Tapi hubunganku dengannya yang baru berjalan beberapa minggu harus kandas di tengah jalan."

Ten mengangkat alisnya. Makin penasaran dengan _hubungan_ senpai-nya di masa lalu itu.

Yuta sempat menatap matanya sebelum melanjutkan. "Manajerku tahu tentang kami. Saat itu manajer benar-benar orang yang keras karena aku artis baru. Harus bisa jaga _image_ katanya. Entah darimana dia tahu. Tapi aku tak bisa membantah ucapannya saat itu."

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Taeyong. Terlihat jelas kalau dia masih ingin bersamaku. Bahkan saat kami diinterogasi manajer dia sampai menangis karena tak mau kami putus begitu saja. Dia yang sangat bersikeras agar status kami tetap berjalan. Tapi manajer juga tak mau kalah. Dia memutuskan agar aku kembali ke Jepang. Meninggalkannya di sana. Dan aku menurut." Yuta tersenyum kecut. Mengingat bagaimana akhir hubungannya dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Bagaimanapun, apa yang diungkapkan manajer saat itu ada benarnya. Yang kupikirkan saat itu juga adalah kalau kami memaksakan keinginan egois kami, karir kami sebagai entertainer juga akan kena imbasnya. Jadi, aku melakukan apa yang diperintahkan manajer. Memutuskannya walaupun ia tak rela dengan keputusanku."

"Aku seperti pria jahat. Sampai sekarang aku terus memikirkan perbuatanku dulu. Aku harap doaku di kertas itu terkabul." ujar Yuta menyudahi ceritanya. Ia menarik napas panjang. Merasa beban di pundaknya menghilang setelah ia mengungkap masa lalunya pada pemuda Thailand itu.

Entah mengapa Ten juga teringat ketika ia belum pergi ke negeri sakura itu. Ia merasa seperti melihat masa lalunya sendiri. Hatinya merasa tertusuk.

"Lalu apa _senpai_ menyesal setelah semua itu?" tanya Ten.

"Awalnya iya. Tapi mungkin sekarang tidak lagi. Karena kehadiran seseorang membuatku bisa melupakan Taeyong." Jawab Yuta sembari melirik Ten yang daritadi memperhatikannya. "Makanya aku menulis ' _Maafkan aku, Taeyong. Semoga kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik. Semoga diriku juga begitu._ '"

Setelah itu kembang api mulai memenuhi langit. Ten sampai membatalkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh tentang seseorang yang mulai menetap di hati seniornya itu.

Cahayanya yang berwarna-warni mengalahkan cahaya bintang-bintang. Meriah sekali. Membuat Ten terpukau, melupakan bahwa dia sama sekali tak berkedip saat menyaksikannya. Melupakan Yuta yang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Indah sekali!" ucap Ten penuh antusias. Wajahnya yang lucu saat mengucapkannya membuat Yuta terkekeh geli melihat tingkah anak yang satu itu. Ia pun tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk mengacak-acak surai hitam milik Ten.

"Ini belum seberapa dibandingkan festival kembang api yang biasanya diadakan di Sumida."

"Sumida? Sungai Sumida?"

"Ya. Di sana kembang apinya lebih hebat dan lebih indah. Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Aku ingin lihat! Kapan festival itu diadakan, _senpai_?" Benar saja dugaan Yuta. Rupanya Ten terpancing dengan perkataannya.

"Akhir bulan nanti. Kau mau melihatnya? Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat bersama." Ten mengangguk senang. Tanpa sadar mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan Yuta. Membuat Yuta makin yakin dengan perasaannya terhadap lelaki itu.

Mereka jadi tak sabar menantikannya.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Seiring berjalannya waktu Yuta dan Ten semakin akrab. Walaupun mereka berbeda jurusan tapi tak ada yang bisa memisahkan keduanya. Bahkan jika Ten sudah mendekat pada Yuta maka perempuan-perempuan yang selalu mengikuti Yuta akan langsung menyingkir dan hanya bisa gigit jari melihat mereka berdua.

Seringkali mereka akan jalan-jalan ke setiap sudut kota, sekalian mengenalkan Ten dengan tempat-tempat tertentu di ibu kota Jepang itu. Taman, museum, maupun mall sudah mereka kunjungi. Tentunya Ten sangat antusias untuk bisa berkeliling Jepang.

"Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa, _senpai_? Kalau kita diikuti bagaimana?" Ten menatapnya khawatir. Pasalnya laki-laki bernama Nakamoto Yuta itu punya pekerjaan yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Tenang saja. Ini bukan di Korea, Chittaphon. Di Jepang jauh lebih menghargai privasi daripada di sana. Lagipula kita juga sudah sering pergi bersama, kan?"

Ah, Ten lupa. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Yuta. Lantas dirinya mengangguk mengerti dan memakai sandalnya. Hari ini seperti yang mereka rencanakan, mereka sama-sama memakai _yukata_ seperti keinginan Yuta. Ia keluar dari _flat_ nya dan berjalan bersisian dengan Yuta di malam festival _Hanabi_.

Ten dengan riang memperhatikan jalanan di sisi kanan kirinya. Banyak toko-toko menjual pernak-pernik dan makanan. Banyak juga anak kecil yang berlarian di tengah jalan. Ten sangat suka memperhatikan mereka.

Sementara Yuta yang melihat tingkah Ten mengulum senyum tipis. Kehangatan memenuhi rongga dadanya begitu saja setiap melihat gerak-gerik Ten. Yuta selalu merasa senang ketika bersamanya. Hatinya berdesir hebat. Apakah ia jatuh cinta padanya?

.

Saat mereka sampai di tempat tujuan keadaan sudah ramai. Orang-orang hilir mudik kesana kemari. Banyak kedai makanan yang dijajakan. Dan Ten tidak bisa diam menatap sekitarnya begitu saja. Jadi ia menarik Yuta dan mendekat pada salah satu kedai _takoyaki_ yang ada di sana.

" _Senpai_ , belikan."

Ya ampun. Yuta kira anak ini mau beli sendiri. "Huh? Kenapa aku?"

"Kan _senpai_ yang mengajakku ke sini." Ten menunjukkan _cute smile_ -nya. Yuta yang disodorkan ekspresi menggemaskan milik Ten hanya bisa mendengus pasrah. Tak bisa mengelak. "Baiklah. Paman, aku beli dua."

Lalu mereka berdua menikmati hiruk-pikuk festival dengan _takoyaki_ di tangan mereka. Sembari menunggu kembang api yang akan diluncurkan, Yuta dan Ten terus menyusuri jalanan tanpa bosan-bosannya. Membeli _yakisoba_ , cumi bakar, _dango_ , bahkan permen kapas pun mereka jarah.

Setelah kiranya hampir mendekati waktu untuk pementasan kembang api, Yuta mengaitkan jemarinya diantara jari-jemari Ten. "Akan kutunjukkan tempat yang bagus buat nonton." Ten yang masih sibuk mengemut permen apelnya hanya menurut. Mengikuti Yuta yang menariknya semakin menjauhi keramaian. Membawanya ke bukit kecil di belakang pinggir sungai.

"Nah, ini dia." Yuta menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis Ten juga berhenti di belakangnya. Lalu pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya membuatnya melongo. " _Senpai_ , bagaimana kau–"

"Sudah duduk saja. Kau akan lebih tercengang kalau kembang apinya dinyalakan." Yuta memotong ucapannya dan mendudukkan pantatnya di rumput, tentunya diikuti Ten. Dan lihat, mereka bahkan tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

Baru beberapa menit duduk di sana, sebuah kembang api meluncur di langit. Membuat Ten takjub dengan keindahannya. Lalu berbondong-bondong kembang api menebar. Warnanya yang bervariasi sangat memukau.

"Waaa! Lihat! Doraemon!" ujar Ten seperti anak kecil begitu melihat kembang api yang membentuk karakter-karakter dari kartun Jepang. Imut sekali. Yuta tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Ten." panggilnya. Fokusnya sudah bukan pada kilat-kilat cahaya yang meledak di langit pada pemuda manis di sebelahnya.

"Hum?"

"Apa kau senang?" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, _senpai_. Aku sangat bahagia." Ten menoleh padanya dan sangat terkejut menemukan wajah Yuta yang sangat dekat. Bahkan hembusan napasnya dapat ia rasakan. " _Se-senpai_?"

"Ten, ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahukan padamu." kata Yuta di tengah-tengah suara ledakan kembang api. Tapi gara-gara debaran jantungnya yang tak menentu Ten jadi tak bisa mendengar suara apapun di sekitarnya.

"Aku–"

Lalu Yuta semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil milik Ten.

Ciuman itu bukan nafsu semata. Hanya kecupan lembut yang menunjukkan rasa cinta. Hanya sekadar menempelkan kedua bibir miliknya dan Ten. Walaupun hanya menempelkan, tapi Yuta dapat merasakan manisnya permen apel yang tadi dimakan Ten. Membuatnya makin tak ingin melepas bibirnya dari sana.

Dan Ten mematung. Saraf-sarafnya tiba-tiba mati. Permen apel yang daritadi dipegangnya sudah jatuh ke tanah. Melalui matanya ia dapat melihat Yuta yang memejamkan matanya.

Setelah beberapa detik Yuta melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Menyadari Ten yang kemudian jatuh terlentang di sebelahnya. "Oi, Ten! Ten! Jangan pingsan!" Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Walaupun kedua mata Ten masih terbuka tapi gelagatnya seperti tidak sadarkan diri. Yuta jadi panik.

Tiba-tiba Ten membuka mulutnya. "A-a-apa yang tadi itu, _senpai_? Ke-kenapa kau menciumku?" Oke. Ten hanya syok saja. Tidak benar-benar pingsan. Setidaknya Yuta tidak jadi terkena serangan jantung.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ten. Tidak. Aku mencintaimu." Raut wajahnya tenang, tapi demi Dewa, hatinya sungguh tidak tenang. Apakah Ten akan menolaknya? Apa pulang-pulang akan ada bekas merah di pipinya?

"Tapi _senpai…._ " Perkataan Ten menggantung begitu saja. Ia…. belum tahu tentang perasaannya sekarang. Apalagi Ten masih dibayang-bayangi oleh laki-laki bernama Jung Jaehyun. Jadi, Ten tidak mau memutuskannya tanpa pikir panjang. "Bisakah kau menungguku? Ah, maaf, _senpai_ , aku tidak bermaksud untuk–"

"Tak apa, Ten. Aku bisa menunggu. Aku akan bersabar." Yuta menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum simpul. Diberikannya tatapan lembut agar Ten tidak salah tingkah. Tapi adanya Ten yang semakin menunjukkan raut wajah permohonan maaf.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar saja, _senpai_. Aku pasti akan memberikan jawabannya." kata Ten sambil memberikan senyum cerianya, mencoba agar Yuta tidak sakit hati karenanya. Yuta pun membalasnya dengan senyumannya seperti biasa. Mengerti dengan perasaan Ten terhadapnya.

"Tapi, tak apa kan kalau aku memegang tanganmu dalam perjalanan pulang nanti?"

Ten terkekeh geli. "Ya, _senpai_."

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Yuta maupun Ten kembali disibukkan dengan kuliah, ditambah Yuta dengan jadwal karirnya. Tapi sekali lagi, apapun keadaannya mereka pasti akan bertemu setiap harinya.

Seperti sekarang ini. Setelah membuka perasaannya itu, hampir setiap hari Yuta selalu mengantarnya pulang. Sekalian membuktikan bahwa perasaannya kepada Ten masih tetap sama.

Mereka berjalan beriringan di trotoar. Menikmati angin musim panas khas Jepang. Sambil terus bergandengan tangan layaknya saudara kembar yang tak terpisahkan.

" _Senpai_ , aku sudah memutuskannya."

"Ya?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Bisa kau ucapkan sekali lagi?"

"Dasar, _baka senpai_! Makanya dengarkan ucapanku baik-baik!" Yuta merasakan ada yang memukul bahunya. Tapi itu tidak sakit.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tak mendengarnya."

Ten mendengus. Lalu membisikkannya di telinga Yuta. " _Daisuki, baka senpai_."

"Ya! Kau tidak bisa berucap tidak sopan begitu pada seniormu!" tanpa sadar Yuta berteriak dengan bahasa Korea. Astaga ada-ada saja dengan pasangan aneh ini.

Tapi biarlah mereka menikmati masa romansa mereka. Bagaimana pun mereka sudah mencintai satu sama lain, bukan?

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

YAAAAY AKHIRNYA KU BISA MENULIS FIC INI :3 /tebarconfetti

SETELAH STUCK GARA-GARA GA NYIAPIN KOKORO PAS PHOTO TEASER PARA MEMBER NCT127 KELUAR HUHUHU

MANA NIH SUARANYA YUTEN SHIPPER?

Btw mau ngerant dikit ya. AKU MASIH NGAKAK SAMA RAMBUTNYA YUTA ASTAGA YANG LAIN OKE-OKE AJA TAPI DIA….. SM WHY

JANGAN SAMPE NANTI DI STAGE RAMBUTNYA MASIH KAYA GITU. BANG JAEHYUN AJA JADI GARANG GITU AHHN~

Ngetik ini di tengah-tengah waktu nungguin MV Teaser so nice lah.

TERUS INI UDAH ADA MV TEASERNYA. MATI AKU. JAEHYUN NGAPAIN JULURIN LIDAH LU MAH MINTA DICIPOK.

TY NAIK KUDA-KUDAAN GA NGUATIN, ITU ANAK2 MASA KECIL KURANG BAHAGIA T_T

Akhir kata, Hana dan Flow mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1437 H. Mohon maaf atas kekhilafan kami selama pembuatan This Love maupun fic yang lain. Hehe.

Salam hangat,

Hana.


End file.
